Imperium
by LifeonEarth
Summary: Even though Hogwarts was my favourite place besides my own room, I was nervous to go back, like Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it used to be... How can anything be safe with The Imperios around? They look like they're out for blood. And it looks like I'm stuck in the middle of it. !Being rewritten and re-uploaded!
1. Not As Safe As It Used to Be

**A/N: So guys, here it goes. It's the first chapter of my Next Generation FanFic. Please note that this will not ALWAYS follow cannon. It will most of the time, but there are some things of my creation and twists and turns. **

**See guys, I started this story on deviantART, but I thought it was too fast and 2 outrageous, so I'm restarting, and I'm restarting differently.**

**But also, if you are reading this hand haven't read my other story that lead up to this, **_**It's Time, **_**please do. And if you don't want to, just read that last chapter, **_**Turning Point: Imperium**_**. It's the prologue/preview to this fanfic. **

**And for those who have read it and were enticed to read more, what are your thoughts on the woman? Who do you think it is? I know I got a review not long after I posted the preview asking who it was and to update soon. **

**Comment and review please.**

**Well, here it goes. **

I was nervously packing my trunk for yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I love Hogwarts, but I had this nagging knot in my chest this morning.

Even though Hogwarts was my favourite place besides my own room, I was nervous to go back, like Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it used to be.

I had just read the headline news of _The Daily Prophet_ and chills ran dangerous down my spine:

"_**The New 'Death Eaters'?**_

_Many become afraid for their safety again as a newly found dark wizard group addressing themselves as 'The Imperios' attacked a group of muggles outside a building last night. The brutally beat the down and used various curses n them. Though the victims were not murdered, they were severely injured. _

_Some accuse the Aurors for not being there. Zacharias Smith, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation , said to reporter Cho Dursley, "If you ask me, the Aurors have been slacking on their job lately."_

_When faced with the accusation, Head Auror Harry Potter stated, "This was the first real threat that these people have posed on anyone, and we arrived as quickly as possible when we heard. We are tracing these people with the little evidence they have left behind."_

_Though most people are reassured with Harry Potter's statement, some worry about the safety of Hogwarts students. When questioned about his opinion, Tornadoes Owner Dean Thomas said, "Even though Hogwarts is marked with safety precautions, boundaries have been breached before, look at the Second Wizarding War."_

_With rise of what people are referring to as 'The New Death Eaters', the real truth is to always be looking out for yourself. _

_-Cho Dursley"_

That certainly _was not_ reassuring. My thoughts drifted back to what Isobel's dad had said, "_Look at the Second Wizarding War_". I hadn't heard that much about it. Most who had experienced it weren't comfortable with talking about it. All I knew was that a Dark Wizard named Voldemort took over the Wizarding World for a good 9 or 10 months. I knew that he hated muggleborns –which I just so happen to be- and basically tried to kill them all. I knew that the Final Battle took place at Hogwarts. That's what troubled me.

If Hogwarts could be invaded then, what was the difference now?

* * *

"Ronnie!" I didn't answer. Not that I actually _meant _to ignore my mother, but I honestly didn't hear her, my head was lost in uncontrollable thought about the paper. "Veronica Lillian Corner if you do not get down here right now and load your trunk and Peverell into the car you will miss the train!"

That snapped me out of my trance.

I scooped up Peverell and stuck him in his cage. Peverell is my cat. I named him after the Peverell brothers. I got him not too long after I read the story in_ The Tales of Beetle the Bard. _

After safely putting both Peverell and my trunk into the back end of my father's car, my mum, my dad, and I were off to King's Cross Station.

I could never get enough adrenaline from pushing my way through the barrier of King's Cross and Platform 9 and ¾.

When I shot through, my attention quickly fell upon the strikingly beautiful Hogwarts Express. It was a deep scarlet with the Hogwarts Crest painted elegantly on the side of it.

"Now, Ronnie," My mother began. I turned to see that her and my father had just passed through the barrier, "Are you sure you have everything?" I nodded and lifted my trunk onto the train –with great effort, mind you-, "Sunscreen?"

"Mum, there's a spell for that." I said, smiling weakly. I always had a hard time saying goodbye to my mum.

"Sorry, I'm not a witch, I wouldn't know." She hugged me tightly.

Neither of my parents were magical, but after arriving at Hogwarts, I found that my uncle, Michael Corner was.

"Veronica." I turned to my father. "Be careful, sweetie." I was surprised to see a tear fall down his cheek. My father wasn't the type of person to let his feelings go.

"I promise, Daddy." I hugged my mother goodbye one more time, then began to watch my parents retreating backs as they went back through the barrier.

I wanted to cry, not going to lie. I was worried sick about my parents. Even though they themselves had relatives that were magical besides me, I wasn't fully convinced they would be completely fine.

"Ronnie!" I turned around frantically afraid of what I might face.

All I seen was a curly bush of black hair before arms tightly wrapped themselves around me.

"Hello, Isobel." I grunted, wincing at the pain of her inpact a little.

"I missed you so much!" Isobel exclaimed. "How was your summer? How is your family? Is your cousin still a-"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Isobel, breathe." It's not that Isobel was quiet, she just wasn't obnoxious. "My summer was great, my family's fine, and yes, my cousin is still horrible."

Isobel seemed to do as I told her because her shoulders slumped down a little. "Have you seen Alice?"

I shook my head. Alice Longbottom was the last piece of our little trio. Alice is this quirky, fun-loving girl with a nack for sarcastic remarks. She has a twin brother, Frank. Frank isn't the opposite, but he's much more toned down than she is.

"Did someone say Alice Longbottom?" **(*AVPM reference!*) **

"Alice!" Isobel flung her arms around Alice, nearly knocking her down like she had me. I chuckled a little.

"Veronica, if you don't hug me you will be mauled." Alice warned innocently. I all but skipped over to her and threw my arms around her. I had to stand on my toes a little; I'm not the tallest person. When I backed away, I noticed Alice's eyes go to Isobel's robes. "You're a prefect?!" Alice's very loud voice attracted large amounts of attention.

Isobel nodded nonchalantly.

"And you proceeded _not_ to tell us?" I asked Isobel, appalled she would keep such important information from us.

"I didn't think you would care all that much." Isobel may be brainy and intelligent, but damn she lacked necessary common sense.

While Isobel and Alice broke into conversation and lifted their trunks onto the train like I had, I studied them. Isobel had this shoulder length bush of tightly curled brown hair. Her skin was brown, like the color of chocolate. Her eyes were a melting deep brown. Her personality matched her appearance; sweet and kind. Alice on the other hand, was completely the opposite. Alice had sparkling blue eyes that could pierce you at any moment, practically forcing any information out of you. Her hair was cut short and spiky. Her skin was tanned from all the time the girl spends outside. Alice's wardrobe described her perfectly; strange in the perfect way.

"Ah, Emeralds." I turned on my heel swiftly to come face to face with none other than my best friend. Fred Weasley.

"Fred!" I jumped high into his arms as he chuckled at my eagerness. Fred was like a brother to me, nothing different, no matter what the gossip said about us being, _totally in love_. Like hell I could love Fred in any other way than brotherly. The idea itself scares me.

"Hello to you, too." Fred laughed, hugging me tight. "Missed you sis."

I carefully let myself, totally not intending to be knocked to the ground. But, I don't think Isobel actually _meant_ to knock me over. The girl just wanted to see Fred I guess. Oh, Isobel. I know you like him. Alice helped me up and we laughed at the scene before us.

Isobel had her arms wrapped tightly around Fred's neck while his face reddened and her returned the favor, hugging her back. Fred caught sight of me and stuck his tongue out at me. I raised my hands up in defense.

"Speaking of romance," Alice turned to me. "How's Louis?"

Louis. Oh, Louis.

I shrugged, because truth be told, I didn't have the slightest idea. He didn't write to me all summer. To be honest, it hurt me a little. I'm his girlfriend.

"How can you _not_ know?" Alice asked accusingly. Again I shrugged.

"He hasn't written to me all summer." I said like it didn't matter, but she wasn't buying it.

"Why are we annoying my girlfriend?"

As if right on cue, I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist, pulling me into someone. I giggled, and playfully tried to release Louis' grip on me to no avail.

"Not so fast, you." He pulled me away from the group.

"Louis, it's almost 11, we could miss the train!" I whispered anxiously as he turned me around and planted a hungry kiss on me.

"We'll be fine," he whispered, a grin playing on his face. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine." I mumbled. Quickly remembering that he had ignored me all summer, I pulled away from him.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"No, everything is not alright, Louis." I grumbled, anger rising inside of me. "You haven't spoken to me all summer."

A look of realization came upon his face. "Oh…"

"Yeah." I snapped, turning towards the train.

He grabbed my arm, the prick.

"Ronnie, I had a lot going on this summer."

I sighed hugely, then turned back around and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Just please don't do it again, ok?"

He nodded. He grabbed my hand and we boarded the train just as before the doors closed.

**A/N: So? Thoughts?**

**What do you guys think of the characters so far? **

**My main concern is 1) What you think of Ronnie (does she seem to Mary-Sueish?) and 2) What about the Imperios? **

**And what about Louis? Does he seem like a guy you can trust?**


	2. Collide

**A/N: So a lot of people are following **_**It's Time**_** or following me, so genuinely, I'm very happy. **

**So I'm gonna make it a tradition to post he very first person who favorites one of my story, the very first person to follow it and the very first person to review it. The very first person to follow this was **_**WriterCentral**_**. - Thank you so much, it meant a lot. The very first person to review was **_**Catalina Brown **_**- Thank you as well! Thanks for what you said about Ronnie. She's been my OC for years, I've had a long time to think about her, to perfect her. She started out as a girl named Sapphire Scamander, niece of Luna Lovegood. She was blonde with blue eyes. She was tall and in Ravenclaw. Like I said. When you've had OCs for a while, they change. I had like this sudden burst to make her into an exact replica of Lily Evans because James would look like his name sake. I had this story idea that had this prophecy that stated if Ronnie and James fall in love, that the cycle of Harry and Voldemort would continue. Then like 3 years ago, I decided I hated that idea, but the idea of Ronnie looking like Lily Evans stuck, and I couldn't go back. I felt like she was her without that look. And thanks about the Imperios, too. They were like a splur of the moment type thing. I knew I needed more action than what I had, so I added them. And oh, Louis. Haha. I have LOADS for him. **

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I know there wasn't a lot of magic, but do not fear. I have much to come. **

_Chapter 2: Collide_

As Louis and I looked around the compartments for our friends, I couldn't help but get this eerie feeling. Things weren't right. People weren't laughing nearly as much as they used to.

"It's just because of that group of wizards." Louis reassured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Look who it is," I heard an all too familiar voice behind us and I peered my head around to see just who it was.

Abre Dursley, the girl who is bent on completely ruining my life and or my social life all because Louis chose me of her.

Abre isn't bad looking either. In fact, she's gorgeous. She's tall, she got gleaming blonde hair. But the thing is, she's not elegant or beautiful gorgeous. She's slutty gorgeous.

"Just shove it, Dursley." I retort. "I really don't feel like hearing your voice right now. I prefer to have my hearing during lessons tomorrow."

"Don't let me stop you from your perfect life, Corner." Abre sneered. "Just watch your back. Never know what could be around the corner. No pun intended."

I scowled fiercely at her, and then proceeded to tug Louis down the corridor until we found our fellow Gryffindors.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

I slammed myself into the seat beside Isobel, and then greeted James Potter with an anger tone.

"Don't even start, Potter." I snapped, looking furiously out the window as Louis mumbled something about going to the Lou.

"My cousin that bad?" He asked, not even bothering to hide the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes." I snapped again.

In truth, the disgusting Abre Dursley was James' cousin. James father was Abre's father's cousin. Not that it mattered. James hated his cousin as much as I did. According to Ginny Potter, James' mum, Abre's mum was just as bad as she was. "Cho never did like anyone," she had said.

Then a thought occurred to me. "How did you know it was Abre?" I asked him skeptically.

"Sweetheart," Alice started from beside James, "only Abre gets you that fired up."

I fumed. She was right. Abre knew exactly how to push my buttons. My school work, Louis…

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred offered and James immediately agreed. I laughed at them. They were like brothers, partners in crime even. Given that they are the pranksters of the school. They pulled everything off with James' invisibility cloak and map that he got from his father.

About 45 minutes later, Isobel slid open the compartment door quietly -quickly followed by Frank Longbottom, Alice's brother- and slipped into the space beside me, obviously coming from the prefect's meeting. "Everything sorted out with you and Lou?" she asked, studying me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yep." I sighed in spite of myself.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at me intently. "You look tired or beaten down." Leave it to Isobel to know what you're feeling by your facial expression. It's how she works. "I thought you said everything was fine with Louis?" I take that back. She doesn't just know what you're _feeling_, she knows _everything_.

"I did, but…" I trailed off, sighing again.

"But what?" She urged.

"I just feel like he's keeping something from me." I said quietly, looking over Isobel's shoulder to see if anyone was listening. They weren't. "Like he's hiding something. He didn't contact me all summer, and then he tries to act like it's all good."

Isobel shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart."

"Cheater!" Fred exclaimed and jumped up, jabbing a finger furiously at James. James, however, merely chuckled and used his index finger to push his glasses back up.

"Come on, Fred, it's a game." Frank sighed from behind his Potions book. He didn't even look up.

"Come on, Frank, term hasn't even began and you're already studying." Alice sighed. "At least have some fun in your life."

Frank snapped his book shut. "I have fun." He protested and I laughed.

"Frank, I get the same grades you do, but I still find the time for fun."

"What if studying is fun for me?" He asked, glaring at all of us.

"Frank, no one with sanity finds studying fun-" James' laughing tone was soon diminished as the light flickered off, and the train stopped.

"What in Merlin's beard…" Alice trailed off. James and Fred stood up and peeked outside the door.

"Do you see anything?" Isobel whispered.

They shook their heads, then turned back to us. Fred opened his mouth, but then his eyes grew wide.

The most blood curling scream erupted and I immediately knew who it was. Lily Potter.

James' face grew white and he reached for the handle to the compartment door

"James don't!" Isobel warned. "This doesn't seem to good-"

Isobel's words were cut off as the train gave a loud groan, and it fell over onto its side. My head collided with the window, shattering it into a million pieces.


	3. Rewrite Coming!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, this story is in the process of rewriting it and such. I'm going to start in a different year, re work some things.**

**I will continue it, though, don't worry. ****I will notify you when exactly I rewrite it and it's up. **

**Thanks to those who did like it, I will keep the general plot line i had made, but some things will change. Relationships and I'm adding one new character...**

**Just keep an eye out. **


End file.
